Easter 2019 Event
“Karuto and his extravagance have struck again, and he doesn’t know where to turn… I should probably offer him my help. I heard that he is preparing an unforgettable event!” Karuto has decided to update the appearance of Fountain Park, and you’ve been asked to help him! Summary The event ran from April 17th to May 1st. While Karuto is taking care of preparations, you are going to have to transform the fountain water into chocolate. First, you will have to sort the food you receive in a mini-game! Let the chocolate eggs fall into the bowl and the trash in the wooden barrel. You can play three times a day. Note: Keep your eyes peeled! Each day, 5 chocolate eggs will be hidden on the different pages of the site. If you are missing eggs to fill your cauldron, you can get more in exchange for the GC. Note from Karuto: You are going to have to melt all the chocolate eggs for my project, and you won’t advance by twiddling your thumbs! Once you have collected 20 eggs, you will have to melt them! Important: The perfect way to melt chocolate isn’t as easy as it seems! You will have to use your culinary talents and maintain your mixture at the right temperature. Each time a batch is successfully melted, you will win an exclusive item from an Easter outfit. Did your preparation burn? Don’t worry, Karuto will take care of things in exchange for a few maanas. An exclusive bank outfit is also available! Missions Seach Every day 5 chocolate eggs were scattered throughout the site. The distribution was different. Sort Use the golden scales to separate the chocolate eggs from the garbage. The bowl is intended for the eggs, the dustbin for the garbage. If an egg went wrong or got rubbish in the shell, the number of eggs to be caught decreased by 1. Normally 7 eggs per game could be caught. The game was available to the users three times a day. Melting This mini-game was only active, had collected 20 chocolate eggs . These were then melted down. If successful, an outfit piece in every color variant was available. Click with the mouse fast enough to raise the pointer to the right temperature. Hold this position until the time has passed. Dialogue Answers Below are the various dialogues that each character had. 'Milo' 「Ohhh! name, did you distribute the chocolate throughout the garden?」 *'Yes, but with Karuto's help! (Correct Answer)' *Yes that was me. *It was mainly karuto ... 'Chrome' 「No, I'm actually looking for Karenn. Did you see her passing by?」 *Ah no, she's not here, sorry. *Now forget Karenn. Enjoy yourself a little! *'No, but she should be here soon. (Correct Answer)' 'Karenn' 「Do you want to kill me?」 *It's not all about you, Karenn ... *What, do not you like it? *'You've got it, we've been planning it all day long. (Correct Answer)' Companion Outfits This year, the event included a free outfit, Loleaster , which earns through daily missions, and a bonus outfit, Egg's Keeper , which could be purchased by using the bank. 1 Maana was considered 1 point and 1 gold piece as 3 points . Even the outfits of Easter 2018 are available in the shop for gold. forumtenue-5cadbc1f0a6b3.jpg|Easter Outfit forumbanque-5cadbc224a3f5.jpg|Bank outfit Illustration tumblr_inline_pq3tt6uoGK1u8myvg_540.png Gallery 57247000_2137266819702563_4209718001970184192_n.jpg 55943903_2122032381226007_559826369735819264_n.jpg tumblr_pq2oylFrBo1wmapvzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pq2oylFrBo1wmapvzo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pq2oylFrBo1wmapvzo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_pq2oylFrBo1wmapvzo4_r1_1280.jpg Trivia Coming soon... References Category:Index Category:Events